Trials of an Alpha and Omega: Adventure in the South
by Albedo66
Summary: Kate thought she had found her perfect mate, turns out not a perfect fit. Upon heeding on her mother's advice she sets out with her sister to find the Southern wolves, on the way though she and her sister start feeling things for each other. Will this adventure lead to something more? And what will Humphrey find? Again no flaming and read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1 Torn apart

Trials of an Alpha and Omega

Adventure in the South

**Authors note: **For those who have read my Elsanna fanfic this is pretty much the same guideline, two sisters who find themselves attracted to each other…act on it, though without ramifications. This will be a post Alpha and Omega story and seeing how the Western and Eastern Wolves are seen in the film, I thought I would deal with the south in this one, not sure it has been done yet or not. Also for those who have seen the second film, I feel your pain, sometimes sequels need better work and keeping the voice actors of the previous film might've helped as well. Anyway this fic has nothing to do with the second film, enjoy.

CH.1: Torn apart

"What do you mean you don't want pups? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is...but now is not the time...I have so many responsibilities...there are better-."

"Kate I've been patient, in fact many a moon I've pulled out-."

"Humphrey...my parents are still sleeping-."

"That is another thing Kate...why aren't we in our own den? No offense to your father and overprotective mother...whom I love like a wolf likes tight throat constricting bear claws, but we are both age consented to-."

"Humphrey...why are you so worked up over this?" Kate stared at her mate with questioning eyes. They had howled together at the moonlight howl, even got down on all fours, however something drew her away from motherhood. Most female wolves already were starting their own pack, living outside the den, but here she was having Humphrey keep his seed from hitting her pregger zone.

"I don't know Kate, maybe it is because, well...I want a family of my own. My parents died when I was young, leading to my careless fun loving nature that often got me looked down on by the Alphas. I didn't have that discipline, nor love to get me through the tough times. I want to have a family so I can give them what I lacked, plus, I'm young enough to still keep up with them."

"Humphrey..." Kate saw her mother's ears twitch and herded him out till they were outside with the moon falling upon them. In the distance wolves were howling and she shook her head. "Look, when things settle down-."

"Which they haven't-."

"When they have...I will raise a family of pups with you and we can live a normal life-."

"When have things been normal for us Kate? I love you, I honestly do, but I'm just tired of waiting. If things keep up-."

"What are you implying Humphrey?" Kate saw him look away and she pressed. "Tell me Humphrey...I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"No, you can't," Humphrey turned away and shook his head.

Kate wasn't about to give up, she circled around him and bared her teeth. "You tell me right now or so help me, I will rip your tail clean off and whack your face till your whimpering on the floor begging to tell me!"

"Ok, ok, anything but the tail...I'm still healing from your last teethmarks." Humphrey let out a sigh and met her eyes, seeing them soften. "Kate, I've been noticing you distancing yourself from me, albeit slowly, it is a gradual change that has startled me. I didn't think to bring it up because I still hoped to be wrong, which most of the time I am. When things kept up and your focus on your Alpha duties took priority...I decided to test my theory. Kate...you have no intention of being a mom."

Kate felt struck dumb by this, her entire being said this much. It was hard to not bite him or retort...and yet for not doing neither she showed her guilt. His deafening look hurt her deep. Humphrey was the sweetest goof of an Omega she had ever known, the closest thing to a friend she would ever have. It was just...being a mother would take such responsibility, and what with her father's health of late she had to carry the weight of the clan. So many things came into play, though they would just come off as excuses to his ears.

"I'm right, I hate it, I mean all the time we're together and now I'm right," he tried to add humor to the dark situation, but it came off defeatist. "Kate...I don't know if I can be with you...if you don't want kids, even in the future."

Kate felt her jaw fall down and she lost all feeling in her paws. Her heart thundered wildly, nothing like when one fell in love or had their first kill, this was more...life shattering. "Humphrey...we can still have a family...I said-."

"Yeah, I heard you, but I also read you. You know who taught me that...you did. What you said and what your body said were two conflicting ideals. You know, I think I'm going to take my whole 'lone wolf' idea and implement it. Things have been a little cramped of late." He said, motioning his head over towards the den.

"It won't be like that for long...Lily is supposed to be moving in with Garth-."

"Uh huh...well from what I heard Lily and Garth got in a big fight. Garth was caught checking out another wolf and the two got into a big argument, I'm surprised you didn't hear it with monitoring the other wolves. Anyway as of now the two are officially off, so much for opposites attract." He scoffed as his own situation seemed to be heading that way.

"Lily never told me this," Kate said, more to herself, addressing Humphrey, "look why don't we go in the den and talk this out-."

"And where will that lead us Kate...right back here? I've been patient, but it clears there is only room for one in your life...yourself. Take care of yourself Kate, word of advice, make room for someone in that heart of yours that means something...next time around. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other out and broad someday, goodbye-."

"Humphrey...don't go!" Kate yelled out as she wrapped her paws around him. She was sobbing against his back as she felt like she was losing a part of herself.

Humphrey himself was breaking down, but, in the end he had to be the stronger one for both of them. He knew Kate would be happier with someone else, he had to. Tears were stinging his eyes and he loosened her grip as he descended the stone steps leading to the den. Having memorized the train schedule it wouldn't be hard to catch a train out of there. As the den drew further away he could hear a sad howl, he wanted to respond, but in his heart he knew he was giving her what she wanted...a clean slate.

Eve awoke and her teeth snapped at the waking darkness. When nothing was there she noticed Kate not there. "Winston...Kate isn't in her spot-."

"Eve, she is a grown wolf, let her be," Winston yawned.

"Winston...I will not lose my daughter a second time. Now if you don't get that lazy hide of yours up, so help me-."

"I'm up, I'm up," he got up and then spotted Kate in the moonlight. "She is right there...and I'll be here...if you need help." Turning over he returned to sleep.

"Oh, thank you for the help dear." Eve rolled her eyes at how men went to sleep so quickly after helping out, in more ways then one. Finding Kate howling she sat a few feet away, afraid to alarm her. "Kate...what is wrong?"

"Mom...Humphrey left me," Kate said inbetween sobs, her form wracked with guilt.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," she walked over and placed a paw through her soft fur, "I knew this wouldn't work. Oh don't start, you've had a traumatic experience. Now tell me...why did he leave?"

"I wasn't ready to have kids...and he was. I told him I wanted to focus on my Alpha duties, plus, he was wanting to move to his own den..."

"Well...to each their own," she said matter of factly, "not each wolf will respect their partner's choices in life. You just need to find someone who compliments those parts of you. Humphrey was not only an Omega but one who was undisciplined. Also, if what your heart seeks isn't within close distance, search abroad."

"What do you mean?" Kate regained control but found her mother retreating into the den. "Mother?"

"It is getting late honey, come and rest on it. You've had a long day." She smiled before curling up against Winston.

Kate just blinked but soon found herself falling asleep, still reeling from her mate walking away and how her words had severe actions. And just what did her mother mean? Perhaps all would be clearer in the morning, and seeking out Lily might solve questions regarding her and Garth's split.


	2. Chapter 2 Lilly and Kate

CH.2: Lilly and Kate

The following morning Kate expected to see Humphrey right beside her, instead all she saw was an empty spot. The painful reminder that last nights parting in fact happened, and it saddened her on the whole. Still, the words her mother told her echoed in her that her resolve to see Lilly intensified that much more. A fresh start somewhere else, that is what they needed. Of course that would mean leaving all the Alpha duties to her father, and that would leave him short handed should an attack occur. Maybe a talk with her father was first on the agenda. Stretching her back she let out a lady like yawn before heading outside. Following her nose she found her father overlooking the pack.

"Kate...your mother told me what happened...I'm sorry. Unlike your mother, well, I kind of liked Humphrey." He spoke softly as he looked out at the fresh crop of Alpha candidates.

"I did too dad. That is not why I came to see you though." Kate took a breath as she felt the wind stir up her fur.

"There is a change about you Kate...you planning on leaving the pack?" He saw the surprise on her face and chuckled. "Who do you think taught you to read how a wolf on body and mind?"

"Dad...in light of what has happened between me and Humphrey...maybe I need to find what I'm searching for out there. I mean I went all the way to Idaho and took on bears and men with guns. I'm ready to start my life."

"Kate...you do know your leaving me short handed right? I mean look down there...it will be another wait till Spring before these pups have what it takes to be full fledged Alphas-."

"I know dad...but this is something I have to do," Kate said resolved, her eyes brimming with content over her words.

"I can see you are both on level with your mind and body, and clearly talking you out of it won't sway your mind. I take it you were planning on taking Lilly with you then?" Winston looked at his daughter and knew this day was coming...he just didn't know how soon.

"Yes...she recently broke things off with Garth and it is important she get out as well," Kate knew having company would help her from turning back. Leaving Jasper was a hard thing, especially when it didn't involve being shot in the butt.

"I'd better have a talk with Tony then, hopefully this doesn't start a new full fledged war again. Do you have any idea where you are heading?"

"You planning on tracking me?" Kate asked with a raise of her brow.

"Your Alpha instincts are wise to suspect that, but no, this is your adventure and journey Kate. I was only seeing if you were going into this blind or had a plan of attack."

Kate laughed and wore an apologetic smile. "Sorry, habit. Well...actually no, did you have any suggestions?"

Winston nodded his head for her to follow and he walked down a well secured path. Several Alpha were aligned along the edge with their noses in the air. Nodding his head to Candou he walked past him into a small little grove. "Have you ever heard of the Southern Pack?"

"I remember you telling me they were...different from the Western and Eastern wolves," she said not really getting the point.

"Well...word in the wind is they are looking for an Alpha and Omega to join their pack. It would likely cement friendship in that nick of the wood, so, I sent word that I'd consider. I never gave any names or gender, however since few males are accepted into that pack, females would always be expected. You would be a liason between our pack, if that interests you."

"Oh dad...this sounds perfect." She hugged him and pulled back as she regained her pose.

"Yes, well, go find your sister and head out then. I will talk to your mother before I meet with Tony. Oh and Kate...the road will not be an easy one, make sure you keep to the path."

"Dad...thanks." Kate headed off knowing this would be the last time she would see her father in a long time. Lilly wasn't too hard to find, seeing how she usually went to look at the turtles by the pond.

"Your sad aren't you, laying on your back with nowhere to go," Lilly's soft spoken voice said as she stared at the turtle.

"All the turtle needs is a direction Lilly," Kate smiled as she tilted the turtle onto its legs.

"Kate...what are you doing here?" Lilly brushed her bangs over her eyes as she looked off.

"Lilly...did you have your bangs out of your eyes? I like it that way...why do you hide away?" Kate walked over and as she dipped her paw in the water she saw the turtle head back into the water.

"It...it reminds me too much of Garth. Kate...I think I made a mistake, so what if Garth checked out another wolf, I miss him." She sat on her haunches as she bowed her head, soft sniffles escaping her snout.

Kate sighed as she saw Humphrey's reflection in the water. Frowning she swatted at it and headed to her sister. "Boys are so overrated Lilly, I mean, all they do is want what they want...never considering how we feel. Garth checks out a girl and you have every right to be mad. Humphrey wants me to settle down and be a mom...ha...I'm not ready to settle."

"You and Humphrey...oh man...sis I didn't know-."

"My point is...we're done playing by their rules. It is time we seek out a new adventure...away from here. I'm talking wild life, out in the unknown, just us two." Kate sat behind her and admired Lilly's body. Her fur was soft and she had curves she never really saw on any other female. There was a certain appeal as well to her eyes, they held a color that was so mystified in the moonlight.

"I don't know Kate...this is our home-."

"Lilly...anywhere you go...I am home," she ran her paw through her bangs letting her other eye show. "I can't do this without you...so...please don't have me go by myself."

Lilly blushed and turned around and nodded her head. "Alright...but where are we going?"

"We're off to join the Southern Wolf Pack. Dad says they only accept females, and they are looking for an Alpha and Omega. Come on...this will be so much fun, no boys, just us girls." Kate found herself saying this a lot huskier then she imagined she sounded.

"Uh...ok, maybe we'll see turtles on the way." Lilly smiled as she headed off.

"I'm right behind you...literally," Kate wore a smirk watching Lilly's behind as her tail swished from side to side. As the two set off Kate was beginning to like the alone time this would give the two.

**Authors note: **Sisters united on a common cause to join a new pack, the setting for an awfully exciting adventure. Of course Kate's feelings might make things a tad more complicated then needed. Though for the next chapter we will take a break from the sisters as we catch up with Humphrey on his lone wolf travel. Hope you are enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3 Humphrey lone wolf

CH.3: Humphrey lone wolf

Setting off from Jasper was not easy. He was leaving his friends and the only home he had ever known. Still, and this was the easy part, starting anew was exciting. Without ties to Kate he could be a lone wolf, a fun loving one at that. Riding on the train he listened to the clank of wheel on tracks and the only light he had was the one provided by the moon. Kate's howl had left his ears the moment he leaped onto the open cart box, his paws kneading at the comfort of the ground. He had no real idea where the train was going, or for that matter when it stopped, all he knew was he was home free.

"I'm a lone wolf...on the prowl...oh yeah." Humphrey walked around and noticed something familiar about this place. The hay, the moon on the right side, oh no, this can't be right. Images flashed in his mind and he held his head.

Her laugh, her smile, her howl, her smell...it was all her! Humphrey fought the nostalgia the best he could, but in the end he found himself falling out of the moving train and down a rough hill.

"Ooh! Augh! Make it stop! Oh...that isn't bad...oh no." He was really starting to lose his lunch as the world just got tipsy on him. When he landed on all four he noticed, when things had stopped spinning, he was in a wooded area.

The smell...it was unlike anything he had ever smelled before. It was a musky scent, mixed with pine. A slight shiver ran down his spine and snow flakes began to fall causing his nose to itch. He had thought winter was not for a few more months, then again, in Omega school he never really paid attention as the older wolves talked of seasons.

"Ok, world has stopped spinning, and no idea where I am. I wanted adventure...I just never thought I'd get lost in the process." Hearing a crack he stiffened and slowly turned his head. Shooting a glance over his shoulder he saw nothing but snow begging to form on the ground. Probably my imagination, or my spine cracking, he thought moving on...cautiously.

"He doesn't look like one of our own," a deep voice said.

"How shall we carry this out ma'am?" A crisp and eager voice inquired.

"I told you not to call me ma'am, and as for him, we need him alive to see which pack he belongs to. Sooner we do that we can ransom him off and get provisions for the winter. Move out." Her voice all commanding the other two spread out.

"Now I know I heard something, I mean, I'm too young to lose my mind." A twig cracked and he spun just in time to see a shadow spring into cover. "Then again...my Uncle Marvin did say he saw goats. Ok, well, I'll just be heading back now...alone...quietly-."

"Your not going anywhere pup!" A snow covered wolf pounced forward with his teeth springing forward.

"Ah ha...so I'm not crazy...and you have really white teeth. Is it because of the snow or is it good dental care?" Humphrey smiled but saw this old wolf wasn't having any of it.

"Your quite quick on the jokes," the younger male greeted, "not many hold their bowels when meeting the legendary white wolf of the north."

"I'm sorry...the what now?" Humphrey looked from one to the next.

"White wolf of the...ugh...your annoying. Just come with us and all will be explained." He stepped forward and frowned as the wolf took a step back.

"I'm sorry...but when you say go with you, it sounds like I don't have a choice. Look, I thank you for the invitation, but I really should be going. Tell whoever planned this party, thanks...but I've had better."

"Don't make this difficult...you know your in foreign land away from your kind. No one is coming to rescue you!" He snarled as he bent down for the pounce.

"I don't plan on any rescue...I'm a lone wolf now." Humphrey spun his front legs and as he planted his paws in the snow he kicked snow back at his opponents.

"What the-?" The young wolf was sent back as snow collided with his face. The older wolf grunted and shook his head with a guttural grunt.

"Score one for an Omega!" Heading off with his heart in his throat he leaped over a branch and skipped to the right. Not too far behind him he heard the howls of frustration from his chasers. "These guys just don't know when to give up...sheesh."

"Guh...I can't believe I fell for that. And did he say he was an Omega?" Shaking his head he ambled after the escapee.

"His fur suggests he is likely from the Eastern or Western pack. I have heard rumors of two wolves who went to Idaho and managed to stir up the bear population on the mountains and took on a man with a gun. They say Winston leads the Western Pack and Tony leads the Eastern. The two were in union due to an Alpha and Omega becoming mates-."

"I heard that is over now," the female voice said as she cut in front of them.

"Ma'am...I mean...Kaylee...this Omega is quite wily." He said.

"Jack, I know my opponent, leave it all to me." She sped ahead of them picking up on his scent like it was her first hunt. Her legs bound over the land and pretty soon she could hear his panting. "Hello Omega."

"Huh...who...you sound different from the other two," Humphrey chanced a glance and tripped a little at what he saw. She was beautiful, unlike anything he had seen before. Kate was still a looker in his books, but she had something different. She had black fur that blew in the wind and piercing yellow eyes that just gazed out at him.

"Tell me wolf...where do you come from?" She approached him swaying her hips.

"I, hoo boy, I come from far away..." He backed away and didn't even know he was doing this till he bumped against the tree.

"Is that so? An Omega...out here...hard to believe..." She kept up her advance and soon was before him, her paw easing out.

"Just traveling...so...am I free to go?" He closed his eyes as he knew she was going to choke him.

Placing her paw on his chest she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "If I wanted you dead...this would be it. I need you alive, so, no, you are not free to go. Boys take him to my place." Kaylee began walking away and shook her head. There was something about this Omega that intriqued her, perhaps his coming here was something of fate.

"Hey...white wolf and son...who was that?" Humphrey grinned.

"That is the leader of the Northern Wolf Pack...and eyes off!" The White Wolf Growled.

"He is not my father, though he tends to act like it. I'm Jack...and he is Chief to many. Sorry, but pleasantries end here. Night." With a thump he watched as Humphrey fell down.

"Chief...really?"

"Its honorable...and I panicked. Lets not keep Kaylee waiting now..." The two lifted up Humphrey and began to take him back to camp. If they didn't hurry they'd have Kaylee and the storm to contend with.

**Authors note: **Looks like Humphrey is in over his head. The Northern Wolves pretty much go with the Southern and in a sense complete the four packs. Next chapter we go back to Kate and Lilly where things get a little more wet and wild, but also complicated. See you then.


	4. Chapter 4 Wet and wild

CH.4: Wet and wild

Kate and Lilly had just set out on their adventure, each were thrilled at the opportunities presented to them. Of course all this did for Kate was present her with chances to get with her sister. Yes it was a tad deceiving, but Kate really didn't see them getting together back home. She was so done with boys…it was time to be with her own gender. Stopping in her walk she sat back on her haunches as she sniffed the air.

Lilly stopped as she noticed Kate having halted in her track. "Is everything alright Kate?"

"Hmm…why wouldn't it be?" Kate tilted her head to the side meeting her intrinsic eyes.

"You normally lead…plus…I have never seen you stop to take a rest," Lilly pointed out as she turned around and joined her.

"Oh…well…I thought I smelled something," Kate shrugged, "turns out it is just new territory and all. I've never smelled anything so…foreign."

"Yeah I know…it is quite exciting really. This is the first real chance I've had to explore outside of Jasper…and now it is coming true." Lilly bounced around her sister as she giggled.

"We seriously need to keep that feeling then," Kate grinned. Watching her fur go about and the way her laugh lines increased…it made her quite adorable. A part of her should be condemning such actions on her part…yet she didn't fight it.

"So where to leader?" Lilly stopped as she sat before her.

"Well…how about we go take a bath? I sense we are near some falls, could prove fun." Kate got up and swished her tail playfully in her face as she ascended up the hill.

"Since when have you been into fun?" Lilly bounded after her and swayed her hips as she walked alongside her.

Kate looked to the side and shook her head. When Lilly saw the discomfort she didn't ask anything further. Jasper was beginning to disappear behind them and with each step they were starting their lives.

"There we are…finally made it," Kate stared at the great falls as it gushed from a tall point on the mountain and crashed between two rocks below. The water was crystal clear so it was easy to see the bottom and the fish there were ripe for the taking.

"Last one in is a rotting egg," Lilly raced forward and then felt her tail clutched between sharp teeth. "Hey no fair-."

"I'm not losing to you," Kate winked as she sprinted forward and as she twisted her body she landed with a splash getting Lilly wet.

"Losing isn't half bad…it shows you're a good sport," Lilly shook her wet fur before jumping in after her sister. The two swam around each other splashing and giggling, reminiscent of their pup days. Lilly was close to her sister, much closer than most siblings were. They had a bond for which most were jealous of.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Kate began to swim and saw her sister quick to follow. The rush of the falls prevented her hearing from detecting any crazy moves, which were Lilly's specialty. "Lilly…where are you?"

Kate suddenly felt something knip at her feet, which she played as just fish. Before she knew it though she let out a gasp as she was pulled under water. Staring at her sister she shook her head. Of course Lilly didn't stay down too long as she came up for air.

"I won I won…ha…how does losing taste?" Lilly climbed out as she shook her fur and admired the falls.

"Tasty, like fish," she made her way to the other side and picked the bones from her teeth. "Alright Lilly…I'd say we're good and…ready…"

Kate gawked as she stared at Lilly. She was truly beautiful underneath the waterfall as it washed across her beautiful white fur. She was arching her back as her head was held high, her tail outward as her mouth was parted. Her sister was so hot…she just wanted to…

"Hey isn't that the same wolf from Jasper?" A man asked his partner as he unloaded a trank gun from his vehicle.

"Huh, what do you know? I don't see the male wolf, should we take her back?" He asked while getting the crates from off the truck.

"He might be out of sight; let's just take her for now." Aiming down the scope he shot.

"Hey Lilly we need to…goooo." That darn fuzzy feeling was taking over again causing her to feel…wobbly.

"Kate…Kate what is wrong?" Lilly rushed out of the falls and shook the water free of her fur. Spotting her sister, tipsy concern and alert ran through her spine.

"You know…you're so pretty…hehe…" Kate pushed at Lilly's nose and laughed.

"What is that in your butt Kate?" Lilly went to examine but Kate was quick to steal away.

"Who said touching was allowed? We haven't even…kissed…" Kate said this into Lilly's ear.

"Kissed…Kate…we are sisters!" Lilly was beginning to become concerned. That is when it dawned on her, Kate and Humphrey had been darted and taken to Idaho. Whatever was in her butt was likely the same thing with loopy affects. That meant…they weren't alone.

"Shhh…don't tell Lilly that. We are supposed to be having an adventure…a hot one too…" Kate placed her paws around her as she let out a sigh. "I love Lilly…but don't tell her…it's a secret."

"Kate…" Lilly smiled and then heard footsteps. Easing Kate off her she dropped to all fours and growled.

"Whoa…we kind of were expecting the male one…" The guy lowered his weapon and looked at his partner.

"Maybe those two are mates," his partner shrugged.

"Is that even possible?" Scratching at his head he looked at the female wolf as she was feeling the drugs.

"Animals aren't too different from us humans in our needs and wants. Let's just take her along, likely will help this one out."

"This one is for the record books," his partner sighed. Aiming his weapon he fired but found the wolf was too fast for the shot. "Where did she…go…" He was head-butted in the gut and went down for the count.

"Take it easy wolfy…we weren't going to harm her…" Looking around he tried to line up another shot but the wolf was already at her partner's side and dragging her off. "I don't know what I am going to tell my supervisor."

"Hang on Kate…there should be a cave up ahead…" Lilly kept her nose in the air to detect any further trouble they might have.

"Your so good to me Lilly…I will take you any day over a silly boy…" Kate slowly lost consciousness as she drifted to sleep.

"Thanks…Kate," Lilly smiled as she spotted the cave and dropped her sister down slowly. Lying beside her she stared into her perfect face and reached across to move her bangs out of her eyes. Feeling sleep take over her she too fell into slumber, what little light left was beginning to fade and their first day out ended on good terms.

**Authors note: **Kate and Lilly just dodged a big one there, a repeat of what would've befallen them like Kate's first venture. Kate's feelings though are out in the open and Lilly has a lot to digest. Meanwhile in the next chapter we go back to Humphrey who is having his own…complex romance.


	5. Chapter 5 A proposition

CH.5: A proposition

Kaylee shook her head as she looked from Jack to the Chief. "Did you really have to do this? I didn't want him out for the night. Do you realize we're running out of time?"

"I'm sorry…its not like he would come peacefully and all," Jack sighed. He wasn't usually one to act so rashly, but, given their time table what was he to do.

"Leave…I have much to tell him," Kaylee dismissed them as she sat on her haunches looking down at the Omega. One of Winston's, she thought, I thought the Omega were better then this.

"Ooh…my head…where am I?" Humphrey sat up and then bolted back and grimaced as his headache returned. "Look, I'm sorry, just…don't eat me ok."

"I have no plans to eat a lowly Omega such as yourself," Kaylee scoffed, "plus wolves don't eat each other. You should know this well, you are part of Winston's pack."

"Yeah…right…pack rules," I gotta remember that. Humphrey sighed as he itched at his fur and noticed her looking at him intently. "I'm sorry, I don't itch, just new parts and all make me nervous."

"The flea population is much higher then where you come from, so, no harm. I wish to discuss a proposition with you Humphrey."

"Wait…I didn't even tell you my-."

"My wolves did some recon and found out you had left from the West. Plus, your reputation is hard not to come by." She wore a smile.

"Ah, yeah, I got a great big reputation alright," he laughed as she tried to flex a muscle.

"I was joking, most of it happened to be tom foolery and the likes. Still…you impress me having survived bears and surviving a stampede. It is these traits I hope our pups to have-."

"Wait…did you say pups?" Humphrey felt his jaw drop and realized he was doing it when she tilted her head. "Normally Kate raises my jaw, er hrm, so…pups?"

"Yes, I'm sure you are aware our pack is slightly less then your own. I need to instill strength back into the pack…and that means finding a suitable mate to give me those pups. You are a healthy Omega, not too bright, but you have a light that darkness cannot seek."

"Whoa…no offense pretty wolf…but you kidnapped me and are holding me against my will. I don't want to be tied down…wow…did not think I'd say that." Humphrey wondered if he was indeed ready to have kids.

"Humphrey…it is of grave importance that you accept my offer. I will be only fertile for so long and then the opportunity is lost. I come from a great heritage, and because of that it is only during a full moon that I shall become pregnant. You need not concern yourself about staying, I can raise the pups by myself."

"Hey come on…give me some credit here," Humphrey frowned, "I maybe an Omega, but that doesn't mean I walk out on responsibility." Another foreign word to him, and it somehow made him understand Kate a little more.

"Then you will do it?" She walked over to him and batted her lashes at him.

"Maybe…tomorrow…I mean let me get a feel for your pack before accepting." Humphrey back pedaled and felt the back of the tent prevent his exit. "I guess the tent exit was that way huh?"

"Very well…I shall give you till tomorrow. Feel free to tour the camp, but do not think of leaving, I have the Chief and Jack on look out." She bade him leave as she went to curl up.

"Right…my kidnappers," Humphrey let out a sigh as he exited the tent. Looking over at her as she slept he found her quite stunning. Shaking his head he walked on and found a female wolf looking up at the sky.

"Welcome Western wolf," she said without turning.

"News travels fast," Humphrey noted.

"I have encountered Western Wolves before, their scent is quite distinctive. Have you decided on Kaylee's offer?"

Humphrey sat down and shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure it is a good idea. No offense to Kaylee, lovely by the way, but I just want to travel. You see I left my own pack to see the world, be a lone wolf. I never signed up for this."

"Kaylee is the last of her kind, the last black female wolf of the Northern Pack. She is quite rare, her parents died during a bear attack and all attempts to conceive have failed-."

"Wait…are you saying she has been with other guys?" Boy, he thought, do I feel challenged.

"It is her job as leader of the pack to produce more offspring, to produce strong heirs to take over when she is gone. Do not take it as pleasure, for she doesn't." She snapped at him and her eyes lit up.

"Ok, ok, my apologies. What is your name by the way?" He figured a change of subject would be good.

"My name is Akita, I am the guard of the east. We wolves of the North are given one task, one duty to perform and to see it through rightly. Should an intruder be sensed…an alarm is rung and a defensive perimeter is secured. No matter the cost, Kaylee must survive."

Sounds like a lot of work, Humphrey noted as he looked out over the valley. They were pretty high up and one slip could mean certain doom. "What can you tell me about the Chief and Jack?"

"The Chief is a legend. He is said to have taken on a bear twice his size and managed to feed the pack for weeks on end. Much like Kaylee he is the last of his kind. Truth is he lost his family while traveling in these parts, we have reason to believe the Southern Pack attacked during the snow storm. No evidence of their body was ever recovered and the Sothern Pack deny anything."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know. I lost my parents when I was young. What about Jack? I don't like him much-."

"Jack is my mate!" She snarled at him and looked back over the valley. "A lot of people do not like Jack. He comes off as hot tempered and often impulsive in his acts. I find an appeal in a guy who knows what he wants, takes what he pleases. I trust him with my life, the entire pack does."

"Ok, well, thank you for your time Akita. I shall be going now…over there…" Leaving the wolf to continue her duty he shook his head. It seemed everyone there needed an Omega to liven things up.

"Excuse me…mister Omega?" A young pup ran over and bumped into his leg.

"Hey there…you ok?" Humphrey bit down gently on his neck and righted him up.

"Thanks…and yeah…though I'm a little sick. I heard you were going to help Kaylee…does that mean your staying?" He wagged his little tail as he stared up with his blue eyes.

Great, he thought, bet Kaylee put him up to this. "Um…look…pup…I'm not sure what you were told but…I'm not a permanent fixture here. This is just a…a detour in my travels." Humphrey tried to smile but noticed the young pup getting misty eyed.

"Kaylee cries every night, she just wants a family of her own. I tell my mom and pop that I could live with her, help her out, but my parents say that a wolf like Kaylee needs children of her own. I ask them if I can help, but they say an adult wolf can only help. Please mister…don't make Kaylee hurt…"

Humphrey bit his bottom lip and paced about. "I don't need this, ok, I wasn't meant to breed! I'm a lone wolf…can't anyone understand that?" Humphrey saw the little pup start to cry and then he ran off.

"Are you always this good with kids?" Jack asked walking over.

"You heard? Oh man, look I'm sorry…he isn't yours is he?" Humphrey asked looking after him.

"No, he belongs to another wolf. Still, you gotta see where he is coming from. Everyone cares for Kaylee, seeing her hurt this much…its almost unbearable. You speak of adventure and lone wolf, yet deep down you long to find somewhere you truly belong-."

"Hey don't act like you know me…you knocked me out!" Humphrey growled at him.

"It is important to get it through your thick skull…that a pack sticks together. We do what is needed to ensure the survival of our pack. Kaylee gave you till tomorrow…I suggest you use that time well." Jack moved off with a slow swish of his tail as he shook his head.

"Riiiight…tomorrow…" Humphrey settled his head on his paws as he blew at a rock. Right now the moon was only half, but tomorrow it would be full. Decisions had to be made and he really just wanted to continue on his way, leaving his feelings of family behind. However he longed for a family of his own, and Kaylee deserved happiness. Feeling his eyes grow heavy he settled into a slumber, not even aware that somewhere close by Kate and Lilly were continuing their adventure south.

**Authors note: **Humphrey is faced with a decision that could very well change his destiny. Meanwhile Kate and Lilly next chapter will face some questions of their own. Hope you have been enjoying and see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6 Southern ritual

CH.6: Southern ritual

Lilly let out a yawn as she noticed she was facing the cave wall. Yesterday suddenly sprang into her mind and she shook her head. "That didn't happen, my sister telling me I was pretty...ha...what a silly dream."

Lilly rolled over slowly and it was only then that her nose touched something soft. It didn't really dawn on her till too late that it was her sister's nose she was touching. Her violet eyes lit up in shock and she tried to get up before Kate awoke, but her paw hit the wall and Kate's moan alerted her that all was lost. In that instant their eyes met Lilly tried to smile.

"Lilly...what is going on...and why are our noses touching?" Kate noticed how close they were and her heart started to flutter. Did we...no...but would we-?

"I guess we fell asleep like this...I think..." Lilly remembered Kate getting stuck in the butt and her warding off the men, but, after that it was a little hazy. She seemed to recall this cave and laying down...after that she just fell asleep.

"Well...that is good to know. I guess we can chalk yesterday to dreams. We should be close to the Southern Pack by now, lets not dawdle." Kate hurried off and heaved a sigh. How was it that when it came to yesterday she choked? Yes she had got a dart in her butt, but, what she said even while influenced by the drugs were true nonetheless.

"What do you think we should do when we see them?" Lilly asked catching up to her.

Kate shrugged and sat on her haunches. "Your guess is as good as mine. Dad usually spoke little of the other packs other then Tony's, and even then it was not to mate with them and keep a good distance away. This pack is clearly out here for some reason, and as liasons it is our job to find out as much."

"What if...you know...we need to-."

"Lilly gross, it won't come to that." Kate shook her head at her sister's dirty mind and hurried up the rocky slope. If it did come to that, well, she didn't want a repeat of her and Humphrey or what could've been with Garth. She was done with guys, and to think of Lilly with a guy made her jealous.

Lilly looked over her shoulder at how far they had traveled from home. A part of her wanted to go back to Garth...but the past was behind them, literally, so moving forward was all she could do to create a better future. The Southern part of the home they would settle into was quite uphill, all the smooth roads seemed down below. Joining Kate at the top she saw plenty of snow and the sound of rushing water in the distance.

"Should we howl or let them know we're here?" Lilly asked stumped.

"Ah think that would be a bad idea," said a voice with a heavy southern accent.

"How long you been there?" Kate growled.

"Long enough to hear you two chat like pups at a fireside meeting. Mighty fine greetings wolves of the west, what took ya?" Jumping from the shadows was a female wolf with slightly golden fur.

"We got a little...side tracked," Kate said not sure how much she should reveal.

"Ah see, and by side tracked ya mean humans?" She circled them and looked them over.

"Yeah...how do you know?" Kate kept on her guard and showed her teeth.

"You are in the south, this is our territory, what you do will not slip our sight. I am Riley, a pleasure to meet you." She took Kate's paw and kissed it and did the same for Lilly who seemed quite flattered.

"So...Riley...what role do you play in the Southern Pack?" Kate pushed between the two not liking this.

"Ah'm what you call...the casting director. In order to be part of the Southern Pack you must first undergo the Southern ritual." Riley examined her paw as she let this sink in.

Lilly and Kate exchanged looks and said, 'southern ritual' together.

"Why yes, ah assume your packs do it to yes? It is quite simple, three trials and you are in. Just to be clear, three trials and no messing up, ah'd hate to go through this a second time." Riley stuck out her tongue.

"I'm an Alpha and my sister here is an Omega...do your worse." Kate moved forward and stared hard at Riley.

Riley met Kate's advance and bumped heads with her. "Ya'll think you can handle this huh? Let me make this clear, three trials, the first of which starts right now."

"Anything you give me and Lilly will beat it in seconds, right Lilly?" Kate grinned.

Lilly didn't look so certain, but an encouraging smile from Kate made her change her mind. "Yeah...bring it on."

"Very good. Your first trial then is...retrieve the pine cone from the top of the mountain...just using your teeth."

"I'm sorry...what did you say?" Kate gawked.

"You'll figure it out, oh, and only one of you needs to get the pine cone. Good luck." She began to walk off.

"Kate...I don't like this...maybe we should ask for another trial-."

"Don't worry Lilly...I will get us that pine cone. Just do one thing for me till I get back." Kate looked at her sister seriously.

"Sure Kate...what is it?" Lilly tilted her head, not sure really what it would be.

"Stop flirting with Riley. We know little about her...and for all we know...she maybe trying to-."

"Kate...I don't like girls remember? Besides, if I didn't know any better...I'd say you were jealous." Lilly had never seen her sister jealous, it was actually quite fun.

"Me, jealous, ha, do you listen to yourself Lilly? Besides...that would mean I like you and don't want Riley's paws on you." Kate began to walk off and wore a sad smile. Perhaps she was jealous, so what, it wasn't like Lilly liked her back...or loved.

"Ah think your sister has some problems," Riley noted joining Lilly.

"We all have problems Riley, Kate just deals with hers differently. She has always been like this." I just wish she were more open with me.

Kate found a tree leading up to the mountain and with a twist of her hips she leaped up snagging the first branch between her teeth. Using the same momentum back when she had Humphrey's tail she proceeded up with little slip up. Upon claiming the pinecone she proceeded down with a triumphant smile.

"Very good girl, you just passed the first trial. For the second trial you must make it down the hill without using your paws." Riley grinned as she swung her tail away.

"How do we do that Kate? There are no branches for us to use to cross over the hill, plus, it looks pretty steep. I mean, if we mess up here we will never be part of the southern pack." Lilly bowed her head.

Kate wasn't quick to give up just yet, looking around her Alpha eyes were already formulating a plan. Assessing their surroundings and material scattered about her golden eyes fixated on one item in particular. "Hey Lilly...wanna toboggan?"

"Huh?"

Pretty soon the two were coasting down the hill at high speed in a log. Kate sat in back while Lilly was screaming her head off in the front. With Lilly sitting between her legs she wore a flirting smile. "Don't worry Lilly...I got you."

"That is reassuring...but...what about the breaks?" Lilly's eyes were widening as they were reaching a steep cliff.

Kate had thought about Humphrey's flaw when it came to breaks and she had came up with her own solution. "Execute Alpha bravo Omega."

"I don't understand," Lilly looked back in fright.

"Trust me," Kate clutched the wood end and as Lilly copied the two spun. Nearing the edge of the cliff she then picked up a loose part of the log and with her tail pressed it to a nearby tree. Lilly copied and not only did that slow their momentum, it also kept them from falling over. Of course the wood could only hold so long and only after having left the ride did it fall over.

"I'm so dizzy...heh...turtle." She fell over and smiled.

"Brilliant maneuver, you sisters really had me worried for a second. Now you are on the third trial. Alright...now Kate...kiss your sister." Riley sat down looking over at the older Alpha.

"What...you can't be serious?" Kate laughed but noticed Riley not smiling. "Oh...well...the thing is..."

"Riley, I won't kiss my sister, and Kate isn't going to kiss me either. Look you might be a a bit attractive but-."

"Lilly!" Kate had it. What would it take for her to forget Riley. Summoning up her courage she placed a paw behind her sister's head and steered her lips to hers. The two kissed, a slow and quiet kiss where their eyes met one another.

"Well done, I knew you had it in you Kate." Riley saw the kiss last a little longer and swished her tail looking at them like they would break down suffocating. "Ok, yes, you proved your point, now please part so I can tell you what the third trial is."

"Wait...that wasn't the third trial?" Kate broke the kiss and Lilly sat down flustered.

"I never said third trial, I just wanted you two to kiss. I hated seeing all that tension, never a good sign among close individuals such as yourself. Now for the third trial, ok I lied, there is no third trial. You two are in. Follow me back to camp."

Kate glowered after Riley then softened up as she looked at Lilly. "Look Lilly, I am so sorry...I've tried to keep these feelings bottled up...but-."

"I kinda liked it," Lilly winked at her as she caught up with Riley.

"You, what, huh?" Kate trailed behind as she looked after her sister. They had made it into the Southern Pack, but, Kate was still reeling from what just happened.

**Authors note: **The sisters have came a long way and now after a tricked kiss it appears Lilly was ok with it. What does that mean? Does she return Kate's feelings? How will their time in the south turn out? Next chapter Humphrey must make a life altering choice. See you then.


	7. Chapter 7 Humphrey's choice

CH.7: Humphrey's choice

**Authors note: **Welcome to the 7th Chapter. I hope you all have been enjoying this fanfic so far. Humphrey is now at that point where the full moon will be coming and Kaylee needs an answer about getting her pregnant. What will Humphrey decide? Some help from war hound was given during this chapter and I thank them for their help.

"Ok Humphrey, you can do this," he pep talked himself along the water edge, his face reflecting back at him. "Kaylee…while I respect your well wishes…I just can't go through with it. I am a fun loving Omega and I need my space, capiche?"

"That seems a little harsh…don't you think?" The Chief sat a little ways behind him casting him a judging glance.

"Oh, I'm, I didn't know anyone was there." Humphrey felt guilty now for coming here to speak his mind.

"I get it…you want to travel the world and see the sights. I too was much like you when I was younger." He traveled down the hill as he stared into the same reflecting water.

"Oh yeah…what changed?" Humphrey asked. Now that it was just the two of them there he was reminded of his own father, from what he remembered of him. Stern…but also able to crack a smile here and there when his mom wasn't around.

"I fell in love. I still remember her face, caught in autumn blossom and kissed by cherry. She was the most beautiful sight I ever laid eyes on. Her laugh was whimsical, filled with tomorrows delight and her tail was always causing my nose to itch where I would sneeze."

"Sounds like she was the perfect wolf," he smiled though noticed the Chief fell silent.

"When she became pregnant, I became a father. Kid, nothing in this world beats the title of father, and I mean nothing. We were content, for a while, the pack was thriving and we seemed unstoppable. Then-."

"I know, I kinda already was told. Chief…if you don't mind my asking…do you regret-?"

"Do I regret being a father? No, that was the happiest day of my life. Only thing I regret is not being there for my family when they needed me the most. Look, I can't make your decision for you; I can only say my peace."

Humphrey heaved a sigh as he heard him begin to retreat. He kind of felt guilty asking him about his life, but, sometimes he just couldn't stop himself.

"By the way…what made you leave your home?" He asked stopping, looking over his shoulder.

"My…mate…didn't want kids. She was tied to her responsibilities and all." Humphrey saw Kate's reflection and laughed nervously as he led his paws into the water.

"It is funny how the shoe is on the other foot now. You will make the right decision Humphrey, do what you feel is right." He then left.

"What does he mean…shoe on the other foot? I'm a wolf…wolves don't wear shoes. Ugh…must be the old age getting to him." Humphrey stared deeper into the water and the image of Kate was replaced by Kaylee. He hesitated on splashing the water like before, transfixed by her beauty and hauntingly relaxed smile.

The full moon was rising in the background and Humphrey found himself asleep at the water's edge. Stirred awake only by the sound of a rock falling into the water he jumped to his feet, his mouth drooling and his tail was wet. "Huh…what…eww…" Humphrey found himself in his own pee.

"Is there a reason you did that?" The Chief asked Jack as he looked at him.

"How else is he going to get to Kaylee? C'mon, if anything I was doing him a favor…a funny one on my end." He chuckled as he fell to his stomach.

"It is his choice Jack…be patient." The Chief sat down as he closed his eyes.

"You know…if I ever get your age…kill me." He placed his head on his paws looking down.

"Oh no, full moon, have to get answer to Kaylee." Humphrey set off at a sprint as he climbed up the hill. He could already see the other wolves pacing about camp. When they saw him come they seemed to light up with hope, or was he just imagining it?

"Have you decided?" Akita was the one to greet him.

"Well…sort of…kind of fell asleep, then woke up in my own pee." He laughed nervously.

"I see Jack was up to his old tricks again." She giggled and watched Humphrey's reaction.

"Wait…you mean to say…oh I'm going to kill him…" Humphrey shook his head.

"Relax…he did a good thing for once. Kaylee is inside…you should go to her now." Akita motioned for him to go in and headed off.

"Yeah…thanks." Humphrey held his paw up to the door, ready to knock, though hesitancy came over him. Why can't I do this? He thought. Am I that afraid of being a father, responsible for other's lives? No, that isn't it, ok here I go.

Taking a breath he charged in felt his nose touch Kaylee's. The two stared at each other till they pulled away in embarrassment. "So, uh, you're here…" Kaylee blushed.

"Yeah…just made it by a nose," he laughed nervously and took a seat. Clearing his throat he looked at her. "Look, Kaylee, I gave it some thought…and I will do it-."

"You will…oh I'm so happy…" Kaylee went to hug him but found his paw slowly pushing her away. Confusion shone in her eyes as she tilted her head to the side. "Humphrey-?"

"There are a few conditions to consider Kaylee, so hear me out. Should you become pregnant I don't want to be the father who abandons his pups just cause he can, I want to be there when they first open their eyes. I want to be there when they take their first shaky steps out into the world, and when I am finally ready to go…I want them there to see me off."

Kaylee sniffed a bit before wiping at her eye. "Uh…gets a little dusty in here and all. Humphrey…that sounds like what a father would say."

Humphrey stared blankly at first and then the conversation with the Chief came back to him. Maybe he was ready to be a father. All that time he had been ready back in Jasper, and then arriving here he was uncertain. Perhaps all it took was a little reminder to get him back to that place.

"Yeah…I guess it does." He walked over to her and turning his face he leaned in to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss, but one full of commitment and promise.

Kaylee gushed at the kiss and then added some pressure. It was the first real contact she had in quite some time…and it felt genuine. Of course with her kissing came tongue and soon the two were rolling around caught up in each other.

"Ugh…that is my tongue…Kaylee…you got my tongue…" He struggled free and whimpered lightly.

"Oh, sorry, I get a little rough when…in the mood." Kaylee apologized and made her way over to him. "It isn't bleeding is it?"

"No…I actually kind of liked it." He grinned as he then took hold of her tongue and bit down. The two locked eyes and in feral rage the two took each other.

"I think it is going quite well…don't you?" Jack nudged the Chief.

"It would appear Humphrey is now officially…part of the pack." The Chief smiled.

**Authors note: **This chapter was a little shorter, but really it was all about Humphrey finding his way. In the next chapter unresolved feelings will be finally explored between Kate and Lilly. See you then.


	8. Chapter 8 Sisters Awakened

**Authors note: **Lilly and Kate have things to discuss and by chapters end something big and terrible will unfold that will shatter their world forever.

CH.8: Sisters awakened

Kate and Lilly followed behind Riley as she led them to the Southern Pack. Kate was still shaken by her sister's words and each time she looked at her…she looked back. What had overcome her? Wasn't she straight? Her mind was flooded with conflicted emotions that as they stopped at the base of the camp she finally had it out with her sister.

"Ok Lilly, spill it, how did you really feel about the kiss?" Kate stared at her and was resolute in her confronting her, no doubt or hesitation.

"I liked it, why are you acting so defensive?" Lilly scratched at her ear and waited.

"You weren't supposed to like it Lil, you were supposed to spit or shove me aside. I'm your older sister, you should respond like other sisters do." Kate was panting as she finished, feeling like she was talking to a wall.

"Oh right, you think just cause I was torn up over Garth that naturally I would want to be with boys all the time right? I'll tell you a little secret." She leaned in as her tail wagged back and forth, her voice not even above a whisper. "I find females attractive…especially you."

"I shouldn't be hearing this…no…am I overreacting?" Kate paced about and nearly fell down the slope. Feeling her tail chomped down on she saw Lilly there, her violet eyes shining as she pulled her back.

"I think you're doing it for the both of us. Look Kate, I love you, and I will always love you like a sister should. Thing is…I want something more concrete, something more…everlasting."

Kate bowed her head as she felt silly. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too Kate…" Lilly leaned in and licked her face. Stopping short of her face she let their noses rub.

"Do you think…we can try it again?" Kate felt a blush on her cheeks but noticed how Lilly seemed lit up.

"Sure…the second is always the best right?" Lilly charged at Kate and lay on top of her. Kissing her tenderly she ran her paw through her golden fur while opening her jaw to allow their tongues to mingle.

Kate growled softly into the kiss as their tongues lapped at one another. Rolling over she was on top of her then, her chest brushing against hers as she stared into her violet eyes. "Do you think mom and dad would approve?"

"I think…our happiness gets their automatic approval, whatever gender or sister we dig." Lilly smirked as she deepened the kiss, her tongue running into her throat.

Kate closed her eyes into the kiss, losing herself in the intimacy she had longed for since first starting out on the journey. The south was more open then she thought, after all, Riley seemed to not mind for she didn't even say a word of protest. Letting out a yelp though she looked down as she Lilly's paws on her butt; her claws out.

"Sorry…got carried away," Lilly laughed and rubbed her nose against hers.

"I'll get you back for that." Kate extended her own claws as she gripped her butt. She always did like Lilly's butt, so soft and begging to be pinched.

"Ouch…hey…" The two kissed each other again for another minute or so before Riley's voice broke them apart.

"That was rather hot…but ah think it is best we get you to the pack." Riley nodded her head in the general direction and the sisters followed after. Once at the camp the other wolves got into formation and Riley held up her paw for at ease. "Ladies…I'd like to introduce you to our two newest members, this is Kate and Lilly, they are mates and sisters."

"Wait…why are there no boys in your pack?" Kate whispered into Riley's ear.

"Oh…I probably should've told you…there are no boys in our pack. I should also have told you…we're all…into girls." Riley laughed lightly as she saw their reaction.

"Is that why you let us sort out our feelings before coming?" Lilly inquired as her tail intertwined with Kate's.

"Spot on snow, we prefer the aura to be cleansed of all boys before having anyone in our camp, let alone invited here. Welcome to the Southern Pack girls, make yourselves at home and if you have any questions feel free to ask any of the girls."

Kate and Lilly exchanged looks but in the end they were ok with this. Walking along Kate found a wolf who was looking off into the distance. "Hey…why aren't you with the others?"

The wolf was a salt and pepper color and her eyes were a dark green. She seemed to not be startled by their presence for she looked at them as she would a friend. "Oh…well…I recently lost my mate…"

"I'm sorry…how did she…um…" Lilly sat down unsure how she should phrase the question.

"It is alright, she died while scouting out in the wilderness. We believe it is due to the Northern campaign pushing into our territory, but, bears could also be the likely outcome. She was younger then me, so full of life…kinda reminds me of you." She said looking at Lilly.

"How far apart were you two?" Kate asked with a humbled voice.

"Lets just say…I could very well be her mother. Unlike the Northern Pack we are accommodating to all sorts of love. While yes boys are not allowed, we wouldn't be closed to boys in relationships with boys." She turned away from the cliff's edge to fully address the newest members.

"How come we've never heard of the Southern Pack before?" Kate inquired. It wasn't like she would've joined before, as she was strictly into guys, still it would've been nice to have allies in their time of need.

"A lot of wolves don't agree with what we do, how we live. Sometimes it is better the other packs forget us, that way we live in peace and no conflict will arise." She remained quiet after that as she seemed closed to further discussion.

"Well…nice talking to you…Pepper." Lilly smiled as she left her there.

"Oh darn…we never asked for her name," Kate felt bad about that.

"That is why I came up with a name," she winked. Walking along she spotted Riley with another wolf. "Hello Riley, who is this?"

"Oh, um, this is my mate…Roxanne. She is incredibly shy so it is probably best-."

"Hush it darlin' are these your lovely friends? Pardon my girl's behavior…she can be so overprotective." Her southern accent was heavy as she batted her eyes.

"I know how it is to be overprotective," Kate laughed, liking Roxanne already.

"Ah'm sure ya have loads of questions, feel free to ask anything." Roxanne smiled as she gave her mate a playful pat.

"The Northern Pack…could you tell us more?" Kate hated to be a bother, but, while a liason for the Western Pack she had to gather intel.

"The Northern Pack is neighbors of ours. Our packs believe it or not weren't always at each other's throats. We each differ in our story of how we parted ways; our side still to this day believes that they struck the first blow, which they were pushing into our territory and would stop at nothing to see their dominancy take hold."

"That sounds awful. Have you two talked since then?" Lilly asked.

"Our contact with the Northern Pack has been minimal I'm afraid, any attempt to get across that terrain is usually met by a challenging howl or bears." Riley sighed as she rested her head on Roxanne's.

"The Western and Eastern Packs used to be like that as well. I was actually in a joint marriage to an Eastern Alpha, but I fell for an Omega and war was on the verge of happening. However with a stampede and new light shed on an age old problem, we were unified again. I think with the proper amount of meetings…we could very well-."

"Attack!" Wolves leaped out of the shadows and began their advance.

"Northern Wolves!" Riley bared her fangs and stood in front of Roxanne.

"Wait…there doesn't need to be any fighting! Northern Wolves…why are you here?" Kate tried to stop them, but they were unresponsive to her words.

"Leave no prisoner…spare no one!" The wolf was gruff as he issued orders. Leaping at the nearest wolf he aimed for the jugular.

"We have no choice…Southern Wolves…defend the camp at any cost." Riley charged into the fray and howled the charge of war.

Each wolf was attacked individually, so there was an equal amount. Kate didn't want to kill, the taste of blood was usually reserved for food. Tumbling about with her jaws locked on the back of the wolf she tossed him into a tree as he howled in pain. Looking for Lilly she found her keeping on her toes as a wolf nipped at her.

The Wolf named Pepper was losing her fight as she appeared to have Arthritis and her sight was poor. Kate hurried to her side and rammed a wolf in the side sending them stumbling back. "You alright?"

"I am fine…it is just…my bones aren't what they used to be…" She grimaced as she moved.

"Hold on…I'll get you to safety…" Kate didn't see the wolf leaping at her with his fangs drawn for the kill and as he was on top of her she let out a whimper as she was shoved aside. Shaking her head she felt her golden eyes widen. Heading to the hill she saw Pepper disappear below with the wolf, no howl or cry for help came.

"No…you can't be…" Kate felt tears well in her eyes as she sat there. A sudden anger burned in her as she turned around. Finding a wolf nearby she let out a furied howl, her body tense as she sprang forward and sank her teeth into him.

Lilly was back to back with Roxanne as the two battled their foes. "Your sister is quite a fighter…how long you two-?"

"Just today," Lilly looked over and smiled in Kate's direction, "but I hope for a long and healthy life with her."

"I feel the same about Riley. We are mates till the death…though I didn't see today as that day." She spun around and let her hind legs propel a wolf back.

"You aren't going to die…we'll hold on," we just have to, she found herself wanting to add, even if just for herself.

"We're driving them back…great job girls." Riley smiled when she heard a defeaning sound behind her. Turning her head she spotted a bear rising up.

"Kate we got company!" Lilly went to find her sister and noticed her teeth were red. She was standing over a Northern wolf, his body unmoving beneath her.

"I-I don't know what overcame me Lil…I was trying to save her…but she saved me." Her voice trembled and her eyes were fixated on the wolf, his eyes still open.

"Oh Kate," Lilly reached up and hugged her.

"C'mon girls…we got this!" Riley leaped into the air and then was swatted in the air, the bear's claws slicing at her. Letting out a howl she fell to the ground and whimpered.

"Riley!" Roxanne howled as she charged. Circling around the bear she sunk her teeth into its leg and drew blood.

The bear roared in pain and sliced downwards catching her face.

Roxanne yelped in pain as blood pooled into her eye and she couldn't even see. Finding her way to Riley she nudged her gently. "Babe…I can't see…but I can smell you…"

"Roxy…is that you…did I get him?" Riley struggled up and felt her legs shake.

"Yeah…you got that mean bear good. We can't let it go though…we have to protect the girls. C'mon Riley…you and me together…till the end…just as we planned."

Riley laughed and regretted it as pain shot through her. Looking at the bear she pointed her girl in the right direction. "I'll be your eyes Roxy…just stay close to me and we got this. Kate…I'm placing you in charge of my girls…don't let them down."

"I'll be sure to tell her…" Lilly licked at her fur, knowing that Kate was still out of it.

"One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready…I love you…and four to go!" The two said this in unison as they charged. No wolves appeared braver then those two, letting out a howl they charged at the bear as it waited to finish them off. With a leap each one sank their teeth into the bear's neck, driving it backwards and with nowhere else to go the bear flailed about helplessly as it fell into the darkness. A bone crunching sound followed by rocks was the only thing heard, nothing could be seen.

Lilly cleared her throat as she looked at each wolf. A few Northern Wolves were either wounded or dead on the ground. Some Southern Wolves were also dead. Rain began to fall from the sky above and Lilly lifted her head to feel the sorrow. She was now second in command, and it felt only right to address the girls, they needed direction now more than ever.

"Raise your heads girls, howl your grief to the heavens above, and let the Northern Pack know we're coming for them. Lick your wounds; channel your anger, for war is upon us all."

The wolves howled then, lost in their grief and angst. Kate seemed to hear the howl for she too lifted her head. The blood began to wash away and her strength returned to her. She did not know what had transpired…all she did know though was the time for mourning was over.

**Authors note: **How many saw this coming? A rather tragic chapter, I admit, still the howl of war cannot be escaped now. The Northern and Southern Pack will meet in the ninth chapter and war shall unfold tearing the land in half. Looks like Humphrey and Kate will be on opposing sides this time. Still, at least Kate and Humphrey have settled their affairs, aka romances.


	9. Chapter 9 War part 1

CH.9: War part one

"Kaylee…it's awful!" Jack panted as he came to her tent. "Our scouting party was attacked by the Southern Wolves!"

"Humphrey…stop it…" Kaylee's giggle could be heard followed by a slight moan.

"It is just Jack…send him away…we got more fun to do…"

"Wait…did you say attacked?" Kaylee's face appeared immediately, and her eyes grew big.

"Yes…I wasn't disturbing anything was I?" Jack saw Humphrey through the tent looking quite happy.

"None of your business…assemble the wolves." Kaylee walked out and felt her tail tugged. "Humphrey…that will have to wait till later, I am pregnant, any other pleasantries will have to wait for another opportune moment."

"How about now?" He teased as he ran his paw along her hindquarters.

"We are at war Humphrey…I can't afford to play games now of all times. The Southern Pack has broken pack law…and they must pay." Kaylee headed over to where her troops were and eyed each one.

"Wait…did she say war?" Humphrey caught up to Jack and felt his stomach drop.

"Yeah…and it is about time too. I've wanted this for a long time, darn southern pack, think they can do or be with anyone they like." He shook his head in distaste.

"Yeah…what a lousy lot," Humphrey added. Actually it sounded like his kind of place.

"Listen up pack, just a while ago some of our scouts were attacked by the Southern Pack. Pack Law dictates that while one has a scouting party out the other side is to refrain from any hunts or scouting parties of their own until the other party is back in Northern Territory. We must attack while they are weak, no holding back regardless our former ties."

"Death to the South!" A howl was echoed among them all and with a sprint they headed out.

"Hey, uh chief, shouldn't we have Kaylee stay behind-." Humphrey noted his serious face, and sighed. "I see."

"Look kid, I'm glad you're staying put and Kaylee is pregnant, but don't forget she is our leader first and foremost. This is not a position handed lightly; in fact, none of us could ever carry that burden."

"I know, it is just, I'm concerned is all…" Humphrey saw Akita join them and she wore a smirk.

"Relax papa…I got this. I'll look out for Kaylee; make sure she doesn't overexert herself." Akita raced ahead and tagged along with Kaylee.

"Things are going to get rough…you ready kid?" The Chief asked as he slid down a hill.

"Please, like this is my first war and all…" Hearing a blood curdling howl in the wind he winced and felt his paws grow shaky.

"I know how you feel…back when I was about your age I entered my first war. The howl made me wet myself, oh; don't tell anyone I said this. I knew a lot of people were putting their lives on the line and I couldn't let them pull all the weight. You need to find that center, the part of you that keeps you alive…and go with it."

"I actually wetted myself when a guy pointed a gun at me…not that anyone else needs to know…" Humphrey laughed nervously.

"I'll be sure to come up with a joke for that later," Jack grinned as he raced past them.

"Yeah…well…fine." Humphrey shook his head and let out a howl as he raced into a ravine. It was long and narrow and as he charged along he could make out wolves above them. In the shimmer of the moonlight he saw someone who looked an awfully like Kate.

"What's a matter…moon got your eye?" The Chief asked following his gaze.

"No…I just thought I saw someone I used to know…" That was impossible though, he thought shaking his head, Kate is still back in Jasper Park…probably with someone new now.

"Hold fast…the enemy approaches." Kaylee stopped and so did the rest of the pack. Her form was bent over and her eyes glowed in the darkness. Last she heard Riley was in charge of the Southern Wolf Pack and her second in command was Roxanne.

Stepping out from the shadows came a golden furred wolf with amber eyes and blood streaked along her back. She held her head high and each step in the water caused a slight tremble from birds who bore witness.

"No way…that's Kate!" Humphrey felt his jaw drop and then his eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute…what is she doing here?"

"That is far enough wolves!" Kaylee gnarled her teeth and shot her a vicious look.

"You must be the leader of the Northern Pack, greetings. I wish we met under better circumstances but unfortunately you attacked us so, here we stand."

"Kate…what are you doing here?" Humphrey pushed past Kaylee as he looked across at his former mate.

"Humphrey…I thought you'd be traveling the world…not living it up with the North!" She said the North like it was a reviled name.

"Yeah, well, things changed…" He nodded back at Kaylee and smiled.

"I don't believe it…you're going to be a father. Did you figure that if I wouldn't give you kids you'd go and find another-."

"Whoa Kate easy…Kaylee is my…mate." Humphrey laughed nervously and nuzzled into Kaylee.

"Your mate?" Kate couldn't believe this. Not only was Humphrey with the Northern Pack…he also had mated and got the leader pregnant. This did complicate things.

"What do you mean we attacked? Jack told me you attacked our scouts…and broke Pack law!" Kaylee reared her head snapping at the air, trying to make Kate uneasy.

"Uh yeah, that isn't going to work, Kate is an Alpha." Humphrey provided but backed away soon after as she gave him a look.

"I'm more than an Alpha now…I'm the leader of the Southern Wolves. Your pack decided to ambush us, and killed one of our own; I won't even go into the grisly details of the wounded and those on their deathbed. A bear was woken from its slumber and it was only through the sacrifice of Riley and her mate that we survived the night."

"Ha…like we believe any of that. I take it from the blood on you that you did some killing of your own." Kaylee heard the anger in her wolves and knew they wouldn't sit at bay for much longer.

"I had no choice…I had to avenge my fallen friend. I will not settle this quietly, I demand justice." She lowered her head as she growled.

"Lilly…why aren't you with Garth?" Humphrey was a little shocked she was there.

"Oh, well, I found someone new." Lilly stood next to her sister and copied the same move Humphrey had done.

"Kate…what's going on?" Humphrey looked confused.

"Lilly is my mate Humphrey, my second in command." Kate said this with a smile as she returned the affection.

"The Southern Wolves were always mating in disgusting ways. Tonight we end this…meet us at the wolf peak in one hour. Humphrey come…"

"Wait…I want to talk to Kate first." Humphrey knew he had to avert a disaster, knowing he could not take the life of his dear and closest friend.

"Lilly…lead the girls to the peak and see if any provisions are needed beforehand." Kate ordered her second in command.

"Alrighty, come on girls lets go. Don't keep me waiting." She winked at her as she set off.

"Very well Humphrey…don't let this interfere with your loyalty." Kaylee nodded her head and led the wolves off.

The two friends and former mates stood together again. Each one had changed in their own respective way and neither could meet each other's eyes at first. Birds flew overhead and the moon peeked through the branches above them. The water trickled through the ravine they stood on and a soft wind played through their fur.

"I, uh, never knew you liked Lilly like that…" Humphrey began.

"When your mate walks out on you…things change," she countered letting out a sigh.

"You know there were other guys in Jasper Park, I know many who would give their left leg to be with you." Humphrey laughed softly.

"There was only one guy for me Humphrey, after you, I swore off guys all together. Lilly means the world to me…I would die for her. And you and Kaylee?"

Humphrey shrugged and began to walk over to the edge of the ravine. "Kaylee was there pushing me to be all I can be, an Omega who sought to settle down. Before they took me in, well, captured more like it, I was just drifting…no real direction, no real home to call my own. Kate…I'm happy, the happiest I've been since-."

"You know I can't back down Humphrey…these girls need me." Kate joined him and under the moon she remembered their howling on the train.

Humphrey nodded his head and smiled sadly. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"I will consider it…but I can't promise much." Kate looked at him and saw how maturity really did him good.

"Try and avoid killing Kaylee…she is pregnant…and I don't want to see her hurt." Humphrey reached for her paw but held back.

"Oh Humphrey…your all grown up. I will try and avoid her, can't say the same about my girls though. If it should come down to us though…"

"I promise not to bite too hard," Humphrey laughed. Exchanging looks they departed to join their respectful packs. Up on Wolf Peak the wolves were already there waiting, each one baring their teeth at the other while the wind began to howl menacingly.

"We fight to the death…any left breathing will be considered the winner. Pack Law dictates that if the leader should fall the victor claims right to the prize of their choice." Kaylee's voice rang out over the pack and everyone howled in accordance.

"Agreed…now…strike!" Kate leaped forth and took down the charging wolf who aimed himself at Lilly. Tangling with him she bit into his fur and let her claws do the talking.

Lilly was glad for Kate's assistance and found herself face to face with Akita. "You're quite pretty, I can't say I've seen many white wolves."

"Thanks, I love how your eyes shine so brilliantly," Lilly fake smiled. Soon the two female wolves were striking at each other. Lilly struck her across the face with her open paw and then fell backwards as Akita tackled her.

"The blood in me is running wild…I feel younger already…" The Chief chomped and bit his way through several Southern Wolves. His great weight and fierce bite were a lot to contend with. Most of the female wolves were still exhausted from their fight so they were easily taken down.

The Northern Pack was pushing them back but Kate held the line. Her fierce determination and howl brought her girls into their second wind. Kaylee soon found herself face to face with the Alpha, her eyes glowing in a fierce want.

"Once I take you down…our pack may prosper again." She pawed at the ground and snapped out.

"Darn it Humphrey," Kate said under her breath, "well…why the hesitancy?" This part she addressed to her. Of course she knew she was pregnant and any harm that befell her would impact the survival of her babies.

"I'm just seeing which one of us will strike first. Riley was a true leader, even with her love of females, can the same be said about you?"

"I guess we'll find out…" Kate leaped forward and that is when she collided with Akita. The two spun in the air until they crashed down the hill.

The wolves waited…but neither came up. Jack walked over to the edge and couldn't see them. "You'll pay for that you Southern slime-."

"Until either emerges we shall take a short recess to assess the damage done and look to our wounded." Kaylee cursed Akita's move and looked to her wounded.

**Authors note: **The war is on pause as Kate and Akita are nowhere to be seen. I guess I found a way to extend this past the initial 10 chapter run. Next chapter will be a fight for survival as it is Kate v.s. Akita. Next chapter after that we shall resume the war. Anyone know what happened to Lilly?


	10. Chapter 10 Survival of the Alpha

CH.10: Survival of the Alpha

"Ahhhhh!" Kate yelled as she fell down the peak. She tried to brace herself on anything she could get a hold of…but it seemed near impossible at the speed she was falling. Looking over she could see Akita falling at a similar rate of speed, her attempts were just as futile.

The two were both strong and versatile; she had seen that much in how she took down her sister. Thinking of her sister though…what exactly happened to her? She hadn't seen all of the fight and when she went falling down she couldn't really get a good scope of the outcome.

"This is your entire fault!" Akita glared as shit a rock and let out a whimper.

"My fault…your supposed 'scouts' attacked us first!" Kate met her glare then winced as a rock hit her eye and she couldn't keep track of where she was any more.

"Our scouts never attack…pack law…remember?" Akita felt her leg crunch in the wrong way and bit her tongue as her head swam in pain.

The two finally reached the bottom and both were out of it. Kate could not see out of her left most eye and Akita could not move without pain shooting up her body. It was only a moment before the two were at each other again. Kate bit down on her ear while Akita scratched her back. Even in all their pain they refused for one second to let their fight be put on pause, regardless their handicap.

"I remember plenty…though are you sure Jack wasn't lying?" Kate let go of her ear and panted as she landed a good foot away.

"Jack is my mate…what possible reason does he have for lying?" Jumping back as well she falters in step and falls to her stomach.

Kate's eyes shined with worry but she refused to help her. "Think about it, does he have any particular dislike for the Southern Wolves?"

Akita looked to the side and whined as the pain was almost too much to bear, physically and mentally. A lot of what Kate said made sense. Jack had a hatred for the South and a yearning for war, he always volunteered and put their relationship on hold. Her hesitancy seemed to confirm Kate's suspicions for she was smiling from across from her. "Does this make you happy…that my mate lied to me?"

Kate shook her head. "Nope, I'm just happy we're on common ground. Knowing the problem is the first step to solving it. If Jack were the reason for this conflict, we can easily go up there and stop the fighting."

"Jack is a stubborn wolf, plus, Kaylee respects his decisions and her vote of confidence in him is strong beyond compare. We have no proof, just a theory. It is no secret of our dislike for the Southern Pack, as I am quite sure is also true on your side."

Kate closed her good eye as she mused over this. "Tell me Akita, were Scouts given permission by Kaylee to push into our territory?"

"I don't know…maybe…what does that have to do with anything?" Akita tried to stand again but failed and decided to stay put.

"Pack Law dictates, and I quote, ' should a scouting party not have permission from the Alpha or bear witness from another Alpha…it will be called upon by both packs for a tribunal to discover the full truth. If at that time, a verdict of guilt is reached this wolf must pay in exile or with his life'. In short, if Jack is found to be lying-."

"No, even if he were lying, Jack would never betray the Pack!" Akita's adamant refusal was clear and her heart was sound in her decision.

"Akita…while I agree with you on both our Packs guilt in this matter of unresolved fighting, I must point out that those scouts did push into our territory and for Jack to have relayed word of it to you…meant that he was involved or somewhere in the vicinity at the time of the attack. If this could stop the fighting…"

Akita wept as she fought past the pain and stood up. Walking past Kate she looked up at where they had fallen. Thunder rumbled ahead and flashes of wolves fighting could barely be seen at the top of the peak.

Kate joined her and looked up with her good eye. Her concern for Lilly was growing and a small part of her was also worried for Humphrey. He was an Omega, they weren't trained to fight let alone join in on a fight. "I'm sorry Akita…I have to go."

"I won't let you ruin the good name of Jack!" Growling a challenge she leaped onto Kate and bit down hard on her back.

"Argh…why you-." Kate began to turn her body about and leaning into the rocks she tried to brush her off.

Akita howled in pain and let go as she landed in a crouch. "If I reach the top first…I will have your pack sent so far away…your territory will be ours forever."

"It isn't too late to reconsider…we can join Packs…no more infighting or fighting amongst ourselves. Please Akita…this doesn't have to end badly-."

"Only one of us will reach the peak…and even in my state…I can see myself victorious." Begging the climb she shut out the pain as she climbed up the rocks.

Kate closed her eye and concentrated on her Alpha Training. Her father always taught her to think things through, look for the path least taken. When her eye opened she found a less slippery path to take, one less likely to cause her to fall. Taking a breath things seemed to slow down, leaping forth she grabbed onto the low hanging branch above her and with her body twisting she hurled herself into the air and landed on a ledge a little above Akita.

"Ha…it will take more then acrobatics to save your Pack now." Leaping for the next rock she pulled herself up and clawed her way through the mud.

"I am an Alpha…we don't think of what we do as tricks…we think of it as survival. I have the fate of my Pack riding on me…I can't let them down…not even to spare your mate a fate he sealed in his decision to attack the Pack."

Akita hesitated but then pulled herself up to the next rise. The two were neck in neck as they could see the peak fast approaching. Jack was depending on her, so what if what she said was true, Jack knew what was right for the pack. "I'm an Alpha too…I can't let you ruin Jack's name…no matter the cost."

"That leg of yours is broken…you may very well pay a price even if you get out of this alive. A crippled Alpha is no good to the Pack…if we don't bring Jack on the charges he is responsible of…how long do you expect to live? What about the bears that roam these parts?" Kate stopped as she took a breath, her ears rising as she heard the howl in the wind.

"What about your mate? Last time I was up there…she was in quite bad shape…" Akita laughed and looked at her leg. It was quite ugly looking now, twisted and red in color.

"What did you say?!" Lightning flashed and in that moment Kate leaped from her ledge and right at Akita.

"I said…ooph…" Akita grunted as she felt the impact of the Alpha on her. She was barely able to hold her position on the ledge as she felt the Alpha glare at her.

"What did you do to Lilly? I swear if you harmed her in any way…we will end this right now…" Kate had her paws around her throat and her good eye stared hard at her.

"You'd like nothing more than to kill me huh? Go ahead; if it will clear your Southern conscious by all means kill me." She laid out her paws defenseless.

"I-I don't know what came over me…" Kate let go as she shook her head.

"I do, that Alpha blood of yours is pumping loudly and now that your leader of the Southern Pack nothing would please you more then killing another Northern wolf." Akita wore a victorious smile as she saw the great Alpha falter.

"You got it wrong…I took no victory from my kill. Regardless what pack we come from we are kin…that is why we must stop this fighting." Kate turned around as she continued the climb.

"You will still betray Jack…for that you must die!" Kate sensed her coming at her from behind and did what instinct taught her to do. Side stepping the attacks he brought her teeth down upon her neck and then dragging her to the edge she threw her.

"Oh no…what have I done…" Kate watched as Akita crashed into the rock and her body tumbled a bit before it fell quiet on a ledge below.

Looking up at the peak she could barely make out Jack as he stood there staring down. Humphrey was there alongside Kaylee and he was shaking his head sadly. It was difficult standing there knowing what they thought, and yet, she had given Akita many chances to join her and stop the fighting. No one was present during their climb up so this one incident could very well be held against her. She refused though to break down then, she was an Alpha and she had did what was expected of her.

"Southern Wolves…do you see what your leader did? Kaylee, as an Alpha and leader I think it only fair you take her life in a duel." Jack wanted blood for blood…and he saw it only fit that Kaylee be the one to face Kate.

Humphrey was aghast at the very suggestion. Kate had kept her word, in fact he witnessed her hesitation earlier. Akita had stepped in and her sacrifice would not be forgotten. What he did next truly pained him, nothing since the day they broke up did he feel such agony. "I volunteer to step in for Kaylee, my mate, in the duel against Kate."

Kate felt her jaw drop and winced inwardly as the damage done from Akita shook her body. The climb along exhausted her limbs and now she was expected to fight Humphrey? "There doesn't need to be a fight…I have information that-."

"The duel has been decided…while I do not whole heartedly agree…Humphrey has proven himself to the Pack and shall fight on my behalf. The war will be put on hold until a victor is decided…upon spilled blood."

Lighting flashed again and Kate and Humphrey looked at each other. Both knew then neither could live while the other did, a victor had to be chosen and the former mates were now at the center of the bloodiest pack war ever.

**Authors note: **Former mates bound by ties neither could sever…now face to face with each other. Their regrets wear thin, their coats worn down by the rain. Lightning tears into the peak setting the mood of this fight. Death is upon them, only one can stand tall, who will be the victor when all is said and done?

A little poem by me, sets the mood for the coming chapter. Again no sign of Lilly, and what of Jack? Is Jack's fate the right call? Who was the right Alpha in this bout? Did Kate do all she could to stop Akita? Hope you enjoyed this chapter as we roll into chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11 Humphrey and Kate

CH.11: Humphrey and Kate

Kate climbed up and stood face to face with Humphrey. She could only see out of her right eye and even then she could read the disappointment in his face. "Humphrey…where is Lilly?"

"I don't know…I was kind of busy making sure my tail didn't become part of the meal." He laughed lightly, but humor seemed to fall flat in this time.

"Humphrey…what were you thinking? How is fighting going to solve anything? I did all I could for Akita-."

"Kate…I saw you take her by the throat and throw her. No one was with you two down there…we all thought you were…" He looked to the side letting out a sad sigh.

"Humphrey, a part of me will always care about you, and right now I know this is wrong. What will either of our deaths do for these wolves? We both left Jasper wanting to start a new life…ending it now will surely ruin all of that."

Humphrey looked over at Kaylee and smiled. She wasn't showing right now, but soon, she would be bigger and carrying their pups. He had wanted to be there to see them born, to see them walk, to see them…before he passed. Looking at Kate he could still see the warmth and sunshine that used to shine on her golden fur. The future and past, which did he hold onto and which did he let go of?

"I'm sorry Kate…but I'm a father now…I have to look out for my family. Those pups are going to depend upon me, Kaylee is a great wolf, but even though she won't admit it she needs a reliable wolf in her life who can help her raise those pups. I am so sorry."

Kate felt a tear roll down her open eye but she refused to sniff or pass it off as allergies. Humphrey had become a responsible wolf, that being said it looked like the inevitable would occur. "I am sorry too Humphrey."

Facing each other the two wolves initiated the ceremonial battle requisites which included; the snarl, predatory and discarding all friendly scent, the howl, signifying the loss of opponent, and finally the circling of opponent, which erased the past and forged ahead the future. These rules were sacred and done out of order or improperly would result in a curse so grand…the pack would be cursed and their meals would be scarce for years.

"Let the battle commence!" Kaylee proclaimed.

Kate charged at Humphrey and with her paw outstretched she smacked Humphrey with her claws out.

Humphrey took the hit and whimpered as he fell back. The blow stung and he looked over at Kate with hurt eyes. Never in their friendship or while mated had they been so tough on each other; which is why he was stunned. Seeing her charge he rushed at her and did the only thing he could, he crashed his skull with hers.

"Not exactly what I would do…but efficient," Kaylee told Jack.

"Humphrey won't let you down Kaylee, he will rip that pretty little neck of hers and spill her blood all over the peak…thus ensuring our pack survives."

"I would think you'd be sad still over Akita's death, you seem to bounce back quickly Jack." Kaylee looked at him and saw him hesitate.

"Um…well…yes it is sad to have lost her…but this battle…it is all for her." He cleared his throat and looked away quickly.

"Ouch…can't say I saw that coming…" Kate shook her head and grinned. "See Humphrey, I've been telling you for years to use your head more."

"Heh…guess it finally paid off," Humphrey got his bearings and pawed at the earth. "You know one of us is going to-."

"Yeah…I know," Kate took a similar stance and swung her tail about, "we had some fun times Humphrey, and look, wouldn't you say this is a fitting end to our adventures?"

"This battle has been lively…and fighting you and testing my might…what a blast. Let us end this quickly…I'm beginning to…"

"I will make it quick." Kate charged at Humphrey and saw he copied her. The two were racing at each other and then as they crashed their claws and bites tore into each other. The chat they just had; forgotten, their wounds were real and there would be no healing or mending done. Kate bit into his neck and watched as he went limp and then he went to kick out her legs.

"You fell for the limp wolf!" Humphrey felt her hold loosen on him and then he toppled her over. Staring down at her he swiped at her with his claws tearing into her, the blood was terrible…his own actions hitting him deeper then any physical wound.

"Augh…Humphrey…" Kate struggled to get up but found herself too weak to do so. There was a carnal like desire emanating off Humphrey, nothing like the fun kind she had seen Humphrey demonstrate over the years.

"Kate…I have to protect Kaylee…" Humphrey stood back and as she rose up he smacked her hard and sent her down. He was breathing hard and it was hard keeping his balance. Blood seeped out of open wounds and as he was about to fall he was caught by the Chief.

"You did well Humphrey…a mighty fine display of courage and heart. You have proven today you are indeed an Northern Wolf."

"Heh…thanks Chief…" Humphrey looked over and saw Kate not move. Panic set in as he realized what he had just done. "Uh Chief…is Kate..?"

"I'm afraid so…no wolf I have ever seen in that state has ever risen up. What you did was not easy, but you have avenged Akita and proven yourself to your mate and unborn pups. The war is over…you've earned some rest."

"No…she can't be…" Humphrey rushed over and collapsed on top of her. "C'mon Kate…this is just like in Jasper, you know with the Caribou. Your just dazed…c'mon Kate…no one is watching…"

"Humphrey relax…she is dead…and besides you got Kaylee now. The past…well…it is better forgotten anyway…" Jack was surprised as he saw Humphrey's tear filled face.

"The past is…can you believe what you just said? How can you forget Akita? Akita risked her life for you, I'm sure not every wolf will do that just for someone like you. Kate was…" His voice began to choke and he ran a paw along her face.

"You killed our leader!" The Southern Wolf closest said. Her eyes were tearing up just like the remaining few left.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Jack huffed as he stepped closer.

"Let them be Jack…the war is over." Kaylee looked over at Humphrey and sighed.

"No, the war can't be over, they still exist! Those Southern impure mutts need to be put down…and I say we do it now!" He growled and laughed as it spooked them.

"Jack…why do you hate them so much?" Humphrey finally spoke. He rose up from Kate and wobbled a bit before Chief helped him.

"Hate…I don't even know what you mean…" Jack brushed past him and found Kaylee blocking him.

"You didn't take anytime to mourn for your mate, you simply wished for the battle between north and south. In my time knowing you Jack, that was not at all like you." Kaylee frowned.

"I-I just got caught up in the fight is all…" Jack stumbled back and saw the Chief's shadow over him.

"Fighting and violence do little to solve problems, while invigorating, if one loses themselves in it, forever will it twist them."

"Pff, back off with your mumbo jumbo Chief, I don't have time for your lecture on life." Jack began to walk away but yelped as his tail was bitten.

"Kate had information she was going to reveal to us…something of importance…what was it?" Humphrey glowered at him as he wouldn't relinquish his tail.

"How am I supposed to know? She is dead…no point in bringing up her words now…mute if anything." Jack growled and swiped at Humphrey but found the Chief there to intercept, taking the blow as it if were a mere swat.

"This war…it was based on reports from you our scouts were attacked. I didn't think too much of it then, somewhat eager to fight, but given the march and all that has transpired…your words now leave out a lot of valuable intel." Kaylee circled Jack and sniffed him.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing?" Jack did not like where this was going.

"I know this smell. You were deep in Southern Territory, say, close enough to see a battle happen." Kaylee pulled back and snarled.

"And how do you know this smell?" Jack queried.

"Long ago when peace was shared between our packs, I would go visit the Southern Wolves. As an Alpha and leader of the Northern Pack it was my duty. Riley had her southern gal charm and was always welcoming to me, even though we had our differences; I never bore too much hatred to steep myself in open thoughts of war."

"Alright, alright, you got me…I was in the Southern Territory when the attack happened. It so happens…the scouts were there because of me. I ordered them to ambush the Southern Pack, cripple them and then give word to you. I imagine Kate found out…that would explain her haste to beat my Akita up."

The Northern Wolves were outraged at this and the Southern Wolves were devastated. Amdist all the growls though Jack remained the calmest.

"How could you…I trusted you!" Kaylee was hurt, she thought after all this time their bond was unshakeable.

"Yes you did, enough to let me have a few tries at getting you pregnant. Still…war is in my veins, I cannot ignore my mistress. You wish to put me on trial, well, kind of a mess here that first needs solving…don't you concur?"

"I can easily pass a verdict right now…you-."

"Northern Pack…prepare yourselves!" A voice boomed over the wind. Everyone looked around to spot the voice and soon from the underbrush came a white wolf followed by several more wolves.

"Lilly…your alive?" Humphrey couldn't believe it.

"Akita didn't have time to finish me…seems she had to protect Kaylee and told me to wait for her. I took the time to send for reinforcements, and glad I did, our numbers were dwindling with you Northern scum. So…where is Kate?"

Humphrey looked away and as he did he could hear the sudden cry that haunted his soul. Feeling a cold wind pass by him he saw Lilly stare down at her sister and mate.

"Kate…I'm here…sorry it took me so long…" Lilly wept and ran a paw through her once golden fur. "You know…after all this…we should find a nice little paradise…maybe have some real fun…"

Jack laughed as he saw this. "How touching…not sure what good it will do to her now she is dead."

Lilly growled and moving away from Kate she heard her girls join her. "You know, once I'm done with you I will rip out your wolf hood…shove it so far down your throat you will suffocate…and then let the bears have you all stuffed and ready to go!"

All the wolves took a step back and didn't know what to say to that. Even Jack, for once, was lost for words.

"Kill them all…for our leader!" Lilly charged into the fold and thus began the second part of the war.

**Authors note: **Wow, a gripping tale wouldn't you say? Humphrey VS Kate, the truth about Jack, and the re-emergence of Lilly that would send them out of overtime. Next chapter begins the second war, or second part, whichever you see it as, and by its end some resolution will be shed.


	12. Chapter 12 War part 2

CH.12: War part 2

Lilly led the charge against the Northern Wolves and first one she tackled was Humphrey. The two were locked in a death gripping battle as they rolled around; their fur was messed up as neither refused to back down. All around them other wolves were intermittent in their struggles, neither side refusing to waver in their determination regardless the fatigue that showed. Lilly bit down into Humphrey's chest and heard him groan out in protest.

"Yow…watch the fur Lilly…" Humphrey placed his paws at her head trying to ease her back. "Look, can we talk?"

"The moment you killed my mate…your former mate…all talk was taken off the table." Lilly snarled as she pushed him to his feet before going for his ankles.

"Ok, wrong move on my end, but I had no choice…" Humphrey dodged her attack and went to snag her tail hearing her cry out in protest.

"Oh yeah…I bet!" Lilly had enough with Humphrey; once he was gone she could finally be done with the past. Just having him around reminded her of the life he had taken, that he had spent time with that she would never get the chance to.

"Lilly…I'm going to be a father. Kaylee is pregnant…this is huge news. I had her promise to me that I could be part of their lives, to bask in their glow and know everything worked out for the better-."

"What about Kate? Being forced to fight must've been hard on her, tell me, who put their all into the fight?" Lilly charged and bit into his side.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Humphrey growled as he smacked her face and attacked her front.

"Think about it Humphrey, if Kate was really giving it her all, say right from the beginning…would the chances of winning still be in your favor?" Lilly struggled back and panted.

Humphrey was at a loss for words as the fighting became intense. His own pack was struggling against the new waved reinforcements of the South and he wasn't quite sure he could go toe to toe with Lilly. His head was pounding and he couldn't quite place the new sounds coming in from the distance.

"Humphrey finish her off!" Kaylee yelled. She bit into the neck of a Southern Wolf and threw her body down. "Once she is gone the Southern Wolves will disband…all the better for us."

"Kaylee…enough is enough." Humphrey met Lilly's confused look and smiled. "I finally see what Kate was trying to tell me. We can bring the Packs together, if the Western and Eastern wolves could set aside their differences…why can't the North and South?"

"Humphrey…that is treason your talking!" Kaylee was aghast that her mate would mention such a thing.

"Once, a long time ago your two packs were joined as one, if that is so that is pack law…or rule. I say we put it to a vote…to stop the fighting and unite."

"This is absurd…I for one will not stand for it!" Jack growled as he was met with a chorus of agreement.

"What will this new united pack look like Humphrey?" Lilly was game, even if he had killed her sister, if it would end the fighting…

"Uh…right…my idea. Well…for starters we go to the place where this agreement was made, that way it makes it binding. Once that is settled we share the land, let the other pack know when there is a bounty of food. It is important that each pack leader meet a few times to coordinate hunting schedules, if far away a special group will be assigned to get fast results."

"Your sounding like an Alpha Humphrey," Lilly smiled.

"Me, nah, I'm a lover not a fighter. So what do you say Jack? Can't we just…let the past slide and bring in the future under one howl?"

Jack looked around like everyone was crazy. His eyes were bulging out and he was slowly backing away with hate seething in his bones. "No, absolutely not, Kaylee-?"

Kaylee looked over at Humphrey and meeting his eyes she felt trust there. They had mated and a future without war did sound promising for their unborn pups. "I think Humphrey is right…don't expect me to say that often now."

"Well…with the Northern leader in, I suppose it wouldn't be fair if the South were left out. Count us in." Lilly walked over and held out her paw, a courteous nod presented to Kaylee.

"So…where is the spot where the Packs united?" Humphrey asked, glad this was settled.

"Heh, we're standing on it. This is Wolves Peak, this is where the union was made and it is this very day when it is binding once again." Kaylee smiled at Humphrey's clueless look.

"I knew that, eh hem, so is there any other order of business before we proceed home?" Looking around he could read in the faces of the Packs that they were exhausted, understandably, given the toll the war had on them.

"There is the matter of Jack," Kaylee brought up. "Hey where is Jack?" Kaylee hadn't been paying attention and apparently neither was anyone else.

"Someone should go after him," Lilly suggested, "I volunteer."

"I'm coming too…consider this a joint op," Kaylee grinned.

"I hate to burst your bubbles girls…but that is not the sound of my stomach stirring up unrest." Humphrey now knew what the sound was…and it was something that made him want to wet himself.

"Wolves of the North! Wolves of the South! I understand the fear taking you, for it is the same fear that has taken me, actually all the time. Many of you know me as Chief, and while I appear brave, I shudder at the thought of every battle and every hunt. Today though I am not scared, do you know why? It is today where we once again stand united that tomorrow does not look as bleak as it once did. These bears have tortured our Packs for years…I say we don't let them gain any ground. I say our first act is to show them what the two Packs are truly made of!"

"Huh…who knew he was such a prolific speaker," Kaylee mused to Lilly as she got down into position.

"I have been hungering bear lately," Lilly got down and felt the earth with her paws.

"Oh good…more fighting…" Humphrey rolled his eyes as he joined the Pack. With a howl meeting their roar the two furred animals met in a clash of claws and teeth. Humphrey barreled into one and the Chief leaped over him for the throat.

"Lets take this one together Lilly!" Kaylee indicated the one aiming for the younger wolves.

"You sure you can keep up?" Lilly teased as she charged forward and stumbled.

Kaylee was there to offer a shoulder as she wore a smirk. "Are you sure you can hold up?"

The two girls rallied together as they chomped on the legs and sent the bear crashing to the floor. Dodging the swipe from the bear Lilly used the tree to kick off of and spun her body to land on its back.

"Show off," Kaylee laughed as she latched her teeth onto its chest.

The combined efforts of the wolves were working…that is until Humphrey found himself pressed against the cliff edge. "You wouldn't be my critic from the mountain would you?"

The bear glared and in its eyes were something resembling confirmation.

"I see, well, looks like I'm the last comic standing then. What do you get when a bear rides a bicycle?"

The bear hesitated waiting for an answer.

"A bearcycle, get it, cause it is a bear riding a bicycle." Humphrey laughed but saw the bear lunge. "I seriously need to lay off on the bad jokes around such an audience."

"Humphrey!" Hearing the yell he looked up expecting to see Kate…instead it was the Chief as he latched onto the bears back.

"Chief…glad you're here…now lets go and-." Humphrey looked closer and saw his back was torn up, quite badly.

"This is the end of the road for me Humphrey…I am glad I lived long enough to see our Packs united again. I leave Kaylee and the protection of the Northern Pack up to you, keep your wit about you for the coming days will be dark and unknown."

"What do you mean by that?" Humphrey felt his voice choke as he could barely see.

"Jack's history before joining the Northern Pack is little known, however, I believe he once ran with a group of Rogue Wolves, the kind that don't follow Pack rules or law. I am not without my contacts though, it will take some time, a few years at best, but if done correctly you will have gained a lead where waiting would only get you nowhere."

"I promised Kaylee I would stay by her side…" Humphrey felt himself falling into darkness and he could see the bear falling off the ledge.

"The password is Reuben…good luck…"

"No!" Humphrey reached out but could not get to him in the darkness closing around him. "Reuben…"

"Humphrey…Humphrey!" Kaylee joined him and stroked his fur.

"I think this officially ends the war," Lilly noted as she sat down with those having survived. New found rain fell down all around them and Kaylee nuzzled Humphrey's face.

**Authors note: **The war is over and the Packs are united, hoorah, however with Jack's disappearance and the Chief's cryptic words Humphrey has a lot to think over. In the final chapter both sides deal with the newfound peace while at the end of the Chapter more questions will be raised. Thank you to all for making this story the thing it is, and to those who have followed as far as this has stretched. In my next author note I will tease you as to my next work, which will play into this story, won't say anymore now though.


	13. Chapter 13 Departure

CH.13: Departure

Kaylee hoisted Humphrey onto her back as she didn't let his weight phase her. "Gather the wounded and dead and bury them appropriately. Lilly…Kate died with honors and it is only fitting she be buried with the legends."

"I appreciate the offer…but I believe Kate would wish to be buried in Jasper." Lilly stared down at her mate with a sad smile.

"Take all the time you need for the burial. We will hold the first meeting of our united front upon your return." Kaylee began her labored trek back to their camp and could see the absence in ranks amongst her Pack.

"I can't believe Jack betrayed us," a wolf noted as he limped along.

"We were all blindsided by his tactics, no need to let it eat you up inside. The important thing is we are now a united pack and as such we will strive to make a better tomorrow." Kaylee grunted as she took each step slowly as possible.

"Ma'am…I could help you with him…" A female wolf volunteered.

"Thank you…but Humphrey is my responsibility. I wish each of you to take note of this, that if your mate were wounded you'd do the same thing."

Once back at camp Kaylee set Humphrey down in her tent and took a long rest.

Humphrey found himself floating in a realm of clouds and neverending trees. His body felt light, free of fatigue and stress, his mind sharper then ever. "Where am I?"

"Hello son," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Dad? Whoa…what are you doing here?" Humphrey hadn't seen his father since, well, since he was actually alive. He had the same worn down coat as his plus a certain wit about his eye.

"I live here now Humphrey…kinda been a permanent resident since that day. You look lost." He moved over and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Dad…is Kate here?" Humphrey looked around hoping to see his childhood friend.

"I don't know son…most of my days are spent taking long pees on the trees and taking long strolls with your mother. Would you like to see her?"

"Mom…wow…give me a second alright." He wiped at his eyes and felt like he was going to lose it.

"Take all the time you need Humphrey. You have done your part in uniting the packs, something your mother and I pride ourselves in. Not many parents get to say their son has done such great deeds." He smiled as he gave him a friendly pat.

"Ok…phew…I'm ready." Humphrey was led along a riverbank and at the end was a beautiful wolf with stunning eyes and fur. She had a warm smile and her fur was neatly brushed over. "Mom?"

"Humphrey…is that you?" His mother rushed over and examined him from head to toe. "Greg…what is our son doing here?"

"Well Jess…turns out our son suffered a little fatigue and has blacked out." Greg grinned as he joined her.

"Haven't we taught you better Humphrey? Remember when you used to go running about with that Alpha Kate, you always exhausted yourself and we'd have to find you. By the way, I hear your going to be a father."

"Uh yeah…kind of looks like that." Humphrey didn't know if he should tell them about the Chief's final words.

"Look Humphrey…we weren't great parents, at times we let you do things other parents would consider improper. When it comes to parenting you do what is right, what you feel will nurture your child and help them grow. You turned out to be a fine Omega…and someday your pups will learn from your values."

"Mom, dad, I just want to say…huh?" Humphrey noticed an exploding white light heading to him.

"It looks like your time is not yet son. Take care of yourself and your family, do what is necessary to ensure those pups see the new day." Greg waved at him as the light enveloped him.

"We love you Humphrey…keep us close to your heart and we will always offer our help when needed." Jess sniffed as she placed her face into Greg's fur.

"No wait…I still have so much I need to know…" Humphrey woke with a start and found Kaylee laying across from him. Shaking his head he pushed out of the tent with his nose and could see the fresh morning dew hitting the mountain.

"I see you're up early," Kaylee joined him as she nuzzled into his face affectionately.

"Hey there…you…how you feeling?" Humphrey asked looking at her belly.

"I am doing right considering lugging your weary butt up the mountain." She teased him.

"Yeah…sorry about that." Humphrey laughed and gave her a soft kiss. Pulling back he let out a sigh.

"What is it Humphrey?" Something was up, she could see it in his eyes.

"Kate…before the Chief fell down the Mountain he gave me a cryptic message. He told me Jack likely sided with some Rogue Wolves and the only way to locate him is to seek out some contacts of the Chief's, code word 'Reuben'. "

"That sounds like a dangerous undertaking; did he say how long it would take?" Kaylee was beginning to not like this, her paw going to her belly.

"A few years at best, and I wouldn't do it, if I didn't think it was worth a shot. I know I promised you I would be there for the babies, but, I'm afraid I might have to break that promise." Humphrey didn't like this, he felt rotten to the core, and yet the Chief's word held a lot of weight.

"I understand Humphrey, I do, and when you get back…we will be here waiting for you." She licked his face and placed his paw on her belly.

"I will return…you have my word." Humphrey took one last breath of her scent, relying on it for the lonely nights ahead. Pulling away he began to set off on another adventure, this one likely his final for he didn't want to be away too long. With his paws beating against the stone he felt the chilly air greet him. "I'm coming for you Jack!"

* * *

Lilly stood at the foot of the grave to Kate with a sad remorseful look taking her pretty features. She had not told their parents for she figured the less amount of damage done, the more likely their wishful thinking would one day come true. She had failed Kate…failed to protect her when she needed her the most. It saddened her that this was the way it was to end…one of them alive while the other rested beneath the ground.

"How did she die?' A wolf asked coming up behind her.

"Severe injuries throughout her body caused failure to her heart to respond," Lilly noted as she sniffed.

"Was she loved?" The wolf sat down.

"Yes, by family and her mate," Lilly rubbed at her eyes as she heard the thunder above.

"Does anyone suspect anything?" The wolf leaned over with a flower in her golden fur and her eye shining with brilliance, her other eye was hidden behind a green leaf fashioned like a eye patch.

"Oh no, they don't suspect a thing," Lilly smiled as the rain began to fall.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors note: **Had you guys fooled with Kate's untimely death huh? Anyway that does it for this story, I hoped you enjoyed the story for I enjoyed writing it. Coming up next is a story set during this one that deals with Garth and a character you would never think him to be paired with. Keep a look out for

An Alphas Alpha

Posted today

The Sequel to this story

Coming soon


End file.
